Passions
by Nintendoman01
Summary: Bisca and Alzack decide to take their relationship to the next level. LEMON WARNING.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim ownership of Fairy Tail or any associated characters, nor do I claim any profit from this story. All credit for the series goes to its original owner. All rights reserved.

 **Author's Note:**

I've only recently gotten into Fairy Tail, so the characters featured in this fic may be OOC. I apologize in advance if anyone is.

Also, fair warning; this fic contains lemon content. My first lemon, in fact. If that bothers you, turn back now. Frankly, I'm kinda surprised there wasn't already a Bisca x Alzack lemon on here.

And since this is my first lemon, go easy on the flames and whatnot. I'm just trying it out.

* * *

They sat together on the bed, kissing sweetly and gently. Bisca had taken every possible precaution to ensure they weren't interrupted. The door was locked, and most of the other residents of Fairy Hills were out and not due back for hours. Plenty of time for them to take their relationship to the next level.

Alzack pulled away briefly, looking Bisca in the eyes. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked. "I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

Bisca smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sure," she said. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

That was all he needed to hear. Alzack leaned back in and gently caught her lips with his own, and Bisca readily returned the kiss. They pressed back and forth for a few moments before Alzack opened his mouth slightly and pressed the tip of his tongue against the seam of her lips. Bisca shuddered slightly at the contact before parting her lips, allowing him entry and returning in kind, the two leaving no corner of the other's mouth unexplored.

As they kissed, Alzack brought his hands up to the spotted scarf around Bisca's neck, untying it before pulling it off and letting it drop to the bed. With that, he pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses along her cheek down to the spot on her neck just above her collarbone, where he bit gently. Bisca let out a soft moan in response, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her fingers tangle in his hair as he gently sucked on her neck.

After a few moments, Alzack felt Bisca's hands leave his hair and drift down to his torso, undoing the buttons on his shirt and slowly pushing it off his shoulders. At that, Alzack pulled his lips away from her neck and gently tugged at Bisca's dress.

Bisca pulled back at that and, after, making sure his eyes were on her, unzipped her dress and pulled it off, revealing a strapless black bra and matching panties. Looking over the slender, curvy body of his girlfriend, Alzack gulped and undid his belt with shaky fingers before doing the same to the button and zipper of his pants, removing them to reveal a pair of simple white boxers.

Bisca soon found herself in her lover's arms again, and he gently lowered her to the bed, undoing the clasp on her bra and slowly pulling it away before looking down; seeing her perfect, perky breasts, Alzack stopped breathing for a minute.

"You're perfect," he said at last. Bisca smiled at that.

"So are you."

Alzack slid one hand over her right breast, feeling the pink nipple harden on contact. Bisca gasped and shut her eyes tight, her hips bucking slightly. Smiling, Alzack knelt down and placed his lips over one of her nipples, his hand going to massage the soft flesh of the other breast while he suckled tenderly. After a while, he switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment before trailing soft kisses down her belly, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around her navel and getting a soft moan in return.

Pulling back, Alzack rested his hands on the waistband of Bisca's panties, noticing a damp spot that stood out clearly on the fabric. Letting out a timid gulp, Alzack slowly removed the undergarment, and what greeted him was one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen: her clean-shaven womanhood.

Bisca's hips bucked involuntarily as Alzack gently stroked the length of her womanhood, testing her wetness; the sensation was a rush, nothing comparing to it. Before she could say or do anything, Alzack had settled between her legs and given a long, soft lick to her outer folds.

Bisca let out a high moan at the sensation and parted her legs further, which encouraged Alzack to continue. He delved deeper, prodding her weeping petals apart, and Bisca's hips bucked involuntarily as her legs clamped around his head like a vice. Recalling something he had read about before, he moved his focus to the top of her slit, flicking his tongue under the hood of flesh he found there.

That did it; Bisca's back arched up from the bed and a shrill cry escaped her throat as she came violently, leaving her shaking and seeing nothing but white. When she came down from her high, she saw Alzack poised above her, resting between her legs. He cupped her cheek with one hand, looking into her eyes as he spoke his next sentence:

"Are you ready?"

Bisca nodded, brushing her lips against his as she parted her legs to accommodate him. "Let's do it."

Alzack smiled. "Okay. It might hurt a little."

He kept his eyes on hers as he carefully aligned himself with her moist entrance. Bisca gasped as he entered her, closing her eyes and digging her nails into his back as his member broke through her virgin barrier, sending a wave of pain through her body.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her with concern; from his position, he could see a small trickle of blood seeping out from where they were joined.

Bisca waited a few seconds before shifting her hips and letting out a soft moan, the pain fading. "Yeah," she said, need taking over. "C'mon."

Alzack buried his face in her neck and started moving, slowly at first, then picking up the pace as Bisca's arms snaked around his neck and her legs wrapped around his hips. It felt amazing, her inner walls squeezing his length with every move he made.

As he moved, Bisca dug her nails into his back, small moans escaping her lips. With every minute, they got closer to the edge, and finally, Bisca's back arched off of the bed, crying out Alzack's name as she climaxed. At the same time, Alzack groaned her name as he came, his seed spilling inside her.

With that, Alzack collapsed on top of Bisca, both of them panting. They lay there together until their breathing resumed a normal pace, Alzack pulling out of her and laying by her side on the bed, cupping her cheek with one hand.

"That... was incredible," he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Bisca smiled.

" _You_ were incredible." she replied, leaning forward to kiss him, which Alzack eagerly returned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, I don't think I did too bad for my first lemon. Reviews are appreciated, but again, no flames.


End file.
